


Car Rides Are Either Fun or Just Awkward

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Not Religious, Field Trip, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, Religion, Religious Conflict, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Simeon and MC go on a long car trip.MC is gender neutral. So just put your MC's name there.There will be probably a second chapter for this.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Simeon's familiarity to human devices was unfortunately close to zero.  
Even though he had visited the human world many times before, he had never actually took a part in it's day. Simple things such as riding a bus with a bus card, taking the train, walking in a crowded mall or an empty parking lot, or sleeping in a cramped apartment seemed very ailen to him. He was used to the riches the Celestial Realm gave him. The monthly pay he had was very high, so he lived an easy life in terms of income. And for that, he thanked god for giving him a peaceful life.

However, after the exchange, he had started to visit the human world more. Partly out of Luke's persistence to see the human (no, not Solomon. The other one) and Michael's whines about how he overworked himself and he wouldn't take his yearly vacation. To say this would be a very intresting would be an underestimation. Because for one; He had very little human money in his bank account, meaning he couldn't really afford anything anyway, and he had no idea how... stuff... worked in the human world. This man wasn't even aware that a thing called "Hysterical Strength" existed up until a month ago, when he saw the human lifting a car to protect Luke from a lesser demon's wrath. 

So, here he was, sitting in a car with the said human, as they ride the car in a highway, making their way to a cute little place they had in their mind. The fate smiled Simeon's way for once, as the human was taking a month off from their work as well. So, when they found Simeon wandering around aimlessly, they proposed a vacation together. Truly, god must've had a plan for him, if he made him this lucky.

"...You've been pretty quiet." They said while the wind around the car created a loud sound, mixing with the engine. They tapped their finger and bobbed their head in sync with the music playing from the radio. The singer had a gentle, unique voice. One that Simeon has never heard before. "Yesterday, at the book store... The book you liked, I bought it even though I won't read it. It hurts... Like an idiot." They muttered the lyrics, smiling at Simeon's stare. 

"I was listening to the radio and thinking."

"About what?"

"To be honest, this whole thing is new for me..." Simeon answered, putting his head on the window. The window vibrated agganist his head, making him feel uncomfortable. His jaw trembled and he couldn't really see what was outside anyway. So, he soon straightened himself again, feeling his shoulder blades hurt from not showing his wings for a while. "I mean, we don't have cars up in the Celestial Realm. We fly around..."

"Well, forgive me for not having wings." 

"T-That's not what I meant!" The angel said, flustered. "You- This isn't uncomfortable for me at all. Well, it kind of is, but no, your car... is nice." 

"If your back hurts, I have a cushion at the backseat. You can put it on your waist." They said, meaning no offense. They were very amused with how easy to read he was, if was rare, but when it happened it was priceless.

"Thank you..." He muttered and leaned between the two seats on the back, as much as his seatbelt allowed him to and took a bunny shaped cushion from the backseat, and put it on his back after some struggle. His spine still killed him, but he felt a bit better. After settling in the seat once more, he sighed. He stared at their way again and found them muttering along the song that's currently playing.

"...What's this song about?" He asks out of curiosity. "Most music in Celestial Realm is just hymns and other religious themed ones..."

"Hm... I'm not quiet sure. It looks at love in a very strange way, it's hard to explain..." They say, staring out in the road with a thoughtful look in their eyes. "To me, this song about a platonic lover that is so close to their love, yet so far away... Kind of hits close to home. What do you think? About the song, I mean."

"Being so close yet so far away is a complex feeling. You feel unsure most of the time... I like it."

"I'm glad then." They say and glance at the radio for a moment, considering to change it. "Tell me about the hymns or whatever you have up there. I'm curious."

Simeon chuckles a little at their tone and shakes his head sideways, before looking up from the window. He was greeted by the sight of long trees, making it impossible to see the big lake by the side of the road. This part of the city (more like the outer skirts) had do many different types of plants and trees at the same time. One moment, you would look a bed of yellow and vibrant flowers, and then you would see purple and white flowers next to them. One moment there would be a forest made out of pine trees, and then another type of tree he couldn't identify. It was a nice view, but it made something in his chest ache. 

Was it the unease caused by the car accident he saw on the news in the human's phone this morning? Or was it longing for his own house? Maybe both, but he didn't mind spending the day with them. "...It's all the same." He finally says after a long silence. "The music. There is little change in lyrics and tone. How pure Mother Mary is, how holy Jesus Christ is, how magnificent and forgiving our Father is... It gets tiring after a while."

"I guess you aren't that different from me." They said and changed the song into a different one, one titled RED. "How about introducing human rock there? I'll give you a list if you're intrested." They said after they did so, the godly bass, and the piano at the beggining filling the car along with the beautiful voice of the singer.

"Michael would probably faint if I started blasting rock music and J-POP all of a sudden." They laugh at his troubled tone briefly, and lowering the settings of the AC in the car when they start to feel cold. The laughter turns into a small sigh, and a bitter smile afterwards. "Culture shock eh... I wonder if I'll ever be able to see what kind of place Celestial Realm is."

"You will, one day..." Simeon didn't know what was wrong with the atmosphere today, but it was very dull and almost sad.  
Was it the rain drops that started to hit the glass? Or was it the hurried effort at filling their short life span with fun memories? 

~○~

"Where are we?" The angel asks and steps out of the car, taking his small suitcase in his hand. His legs felt a little painful from sitting around for too long, and his ears had trouble hearing due to the change of pressure in the air. They were significantly in a higher spot. He could still hear the loud sounds of the engine in his head and he felt very uncomfortable. Long trips were the worst. There was a gas station nearby with more than six, huge buildings with bright signs behind it. A few restaurants, gift shops and convenience stores, and a coffee shop. There was nothing else around besides these, trees and asphalt roads.

"A place for us to rest and eat, though it's not an hotel." They came out of the car and closed it behind them, taking a deep breath. Asphalt mixed with the trees around smells nice. Almost nostalgic. They opened their eyes after, stretching their arms and legs. It was night by the time they arrived there, if it weren't for the overly bright signs and the light that came out of the windows, they could see the moon and stars clearly. "...Now, aren't you hungry? Leave your suitcase in the car, I'll lock it anyway."

The angel quietly did as he was told and put his suitcase in the front passenger seat, then closed it. His clothes were different from the robes be usually wore with pride. They were the ordinary clothes the human threw at him. A black turtleneck, a light brown, long sleeved jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a white pair of sports shoes. Most women's eyes rested on him when they spotted him, it was as if hearts flew out of their eyes and Simeon tried his best to avoid those hearts. He had no intrest in strangers like Asmodeus. 

He could also feel a very powerful envy radiating behind him, he could see the orange aura from how widely it was spread when they entered the huge mall. He turned around to look at the source, but it disappeared in an instant, and he was met with the calm, chill posture of the human. They cocked their head a bit to the side as if asking "What's wrong?", and Simeon turns around again. "What do you wanna eat?" He hears them say, and looks around inside the building they are in. He then checks his wallet. 200 in cash, and 1760 in his credit card. It may seem a lot, but he planned to stay in the human world for a month. He had to be careful with his money.

"I'll get the same one as you." He says after 10 seconds of deep thinking. "I'm not a picky eater."

"You wanna eat pizza and drink iced coffee at 12 AM? Ya sure?"

"...Little lamb, I am very concerned about your eating habits."

"It doesn't really matter when I'm going to die after I reach thirty anyway. I don't want to live very long." They shot a say with a straight face but smile when Simeon's face turns into a concerned one. He had no idea if they were joking or not, but he decided not to press the issue. He had plenty of time to do that later. They ordered their food while Simeon sat on a nearby desk, clutching the cellphone he got a while ago in his hands. He played around with the password, it was the year Lucifer fell, combined with the human's birthday. He looked through his contacts (which consisted of Luke, Michael, Solomon, and the human), and decided to play a puzzle game he downloaded until the human ordered the food. 

He heard their voice and got up to help them carry the food to the desk. It looked like pizza, but at the same time it didn't. It came with two 300 ml cups with a foil cap that had the brand on top of it, along with two straws and some napkins. "What are these?" He asked with curiosity. "Uh... I mean, it's called pide. My dad used to take us to a restaurant and order this all the time. I like it, though it's a bit spicy."

"Smells delicious." 

"It is delicious." They sat down on the desk and after arranging the position of the food and the drinks, they took one of the cups and slammed the straw through the foil, causing a few drops of a white liquid to splatter around. Simeon did the same, though he did it softer without any mess. It looked like milk, but it didn't really smell, or tasted like milk.

"...What's this? It tastes like yogurt a and salt."

"Ayran. It's made out of yogurt, water and salt. You don't like it?"

"It has a taste I'm not used to. But... it's not bad.

"I'm glad... Now eat up. We have a long way to go."

~○~

"...Can I ask you something?" Simeon says as be fiddles with the coffee cup in his hands, resting his head agganist the vibrating window he detested. The cup was warm in his hands, he specifically asked the barista to not put any milk and put extra espresso inside the coffee. He didn't have a driver's license and he certainly didn't want the human to fall asleep on the wheel. So, he bought them a iced coffee as payback for the meal. 

"Hm?"

"When we were talking here earlier... You told me your loved one being so close yet so far away was familiar to you... What do you meant by that?"

"...Do you always remember details like this?" They say after a moment of hesitation with an awkward chuckle. They let out a heavy sigh and put their eyes back on the road. They've been driving for an hour now but the scenery around them still didn't change. It was just the asphalt road, small bushes, and large trees, and the starry sky. Simeon could see a huge, really shiny star in the sky, along with the Venus next to the moon. A lucky day indeed.

"Well... I had someone I loved as well. He was pretty kind, quite angelic I would say. But turns out me and him just... weren't destined to be together. He was my dear friend, and I just can't... afford to lose him. He is really dear to me." They said with a solemn smile on their face, obviously pained and forced. Simeon didn't like that expression at all.

"...What happened to him?"

"Well, he is still alive and well. I talk to him sometimes. Though I don't know if he's seeing someone... He is pretty popular with the ladies." They pull their bangs out of their eyes and focus on the road ahead of them, which seemed like it was going nowhere in this darkness. "...Let's change the subject. I'm getting sleepy." They say with a blank expression, talking about this man made them feel both happy and bitter. Simeon, now focusing on not having a car crash before they arrive there, quickly asks another thing about the highschool years of the human. While the human occasionally takes their own iced coffee whenever they have to slow down and take a few sips, Simeon had already finished his. 

"Remember melancholy coffee? That shit was super disgusting." They say and draw a laugh out of the angel. "Be real with me Simeon, don't you think it's bad as well? How can Lucifer even drink it like it's water? I think it explains why he is so angry all the time. The man doesn't even know how to display sadness anymore."

Simeon smiles and looks out of the window, staring at the clear stars in the sky. It was a beautiful scenery, every time he sees it. Celestial Realm never had the moon rising up whenever it was night time, the everlasting sun always stood there, mocking the eternal moon of the Devildom. And in the middle of it all, the human world stood with it's days formed of night and day, divided in half. This place was a very grey area for all three realms. A human could show a disgusting malice, but a very warm kindness at the same time. They could make their world a living hell, or a heaven. This world changes on how you look at it, and that, to Simeon, is very amazing. 

Sometimes he didn't understand why God gave humans free will. A will to believe in whatever they want, do whatever they want, and feel whatever they want. He envied them sometimes. Out of all the races, angels were the most powerful, yet they were the most trapped ones. Father simply didn't care about demons enough to think about giving them or taking their free will. And as for humans, they were already planned to be creatures with freedom. But angels? They were created to be God's loving children. They were created to love God and God alone.

But what about love for other beings? Humans? Animals? Plants? Hell, even demons? You can't just create someone to love you, and then expect them to love every other creation you make. That is pretty contradictory. 

_But then again, when did God's ways and words ever made sense?_

"Simeon, you squashed a bug under your cheek."

"AGH- WHERE!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where... are we?" Simeon said and yawned, staring at the rising sun in the horizon, it was a strangely sad, but comforting colour. The sun wasn't out yet, but a faint, pink and purple glow was making it's presence known from the edges of the mountain in the distance. The moon wasn't gone, it was still shining with the Venus by it's side. That bright star (he later learned that it was actually the pole star) was still there as well, but it's shine wasn't as powerful as the morning star. 

"Hm... We still have a few hours until we arrive there. Have you slept well?"

"Did I...?" He stared at the clock in the screen in front of them and felt his eyes open in horror, his sleepy mind clearing up in an instant. He had fallen asleep in the car. It was expected, the inside of the car was pretty dark and the only source of light was the dim street lamps next to the highway, or the flashlights of the car. Plus, he hadn't sleep in a very long time from both work and dealing with Luke. 

"It's alright. I know you are tired." They say without staring at his face, since they were driving through a curve and didn't want to crash it. It was the that they noticed the clouds forming on the sky, and the weather smelled a bit weird. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

"...I'm so sorry." Simeon said and leaned back on his seat. "...I... You are a human. You get tired more often than me. I shouldn't have slept... You even paid for the food. I'm so-"

"If you say "I'm sorry" once again I will pluck out your feathers like a chicken and boil you inside a pot to make bandırma." The human frowns with an irritated smile. A smile Simeon absolutely despised on normal times, but he hated it even more when it was directed at him. He had to bite the inside of his cheek ro prevent himself from saying "I'm sorry." once again, and this didn't escaped from the human's eye. 

They stood quiet for a while to calm down and then turned to him for a second, amiling awkwardly. They were worried if they sounded a bit too harsh. Saying that to an angel was the equivalent of "I will cut off your legs ans feed them to a bunch of pigs" to a human, so it was kind of a heavy insult. Simeon remembered feeling taken aback by the statement, hands clutching his shoulder out of instinct. The human was about to speak, when a huge truck decided to appear out of nowhere, come out of the other side of another turn diving head first into their car at top speed.

It all happened in a few seconds. Before he knew it, Simeon jumped on the steering wheel and held it tightly, turning it towards the right to get out the road before the truck hit them and pressing on the gas pedal. He heard the human's yell of shock, as the car shook and almost tumbled down the empty field full of grass and other types of flowers and mud. The sound of an ear piercing honk came out of the truck, and Simeon barely stopped the car before ot hit the iron ceilings that separated the empty field and the road.

And it was all over. The truck continued it's way while honking loudly, and Simeon opened the car and yelled something back in a language the human didn't understand. But he looked angry. Probably the most angry they had ever seen him. Maybe he cursed at the driver, maybe he asked why he was honking, or maybe he wished for him to go to hell. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything good. They leaned back on the seat with a tensed body, filled with shock and anxiety. They forgot hownto breathe while everything happened. 

They accidentally hit their head on the window when they flinched and leaned to their side, because Simeon jumped on the wheel. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding or anything. They both lean back on their seats with a huge sigh, Simeon's arms were trembling and the human was letting out breathy chuckles from the human, from the shock.

~○~

"Well, that was a disaster..." They say and pull the car to a more safe space to rest a bit, hands still shaking. They were both scared and angry, dripping the wheel tightly as they stopped the car at an open grass field nearby and leaned on the wheel, pressing their forehead agganist the center and causing the car to honk loudly. "...Who in the sweet toilet bowl of Lucifer would even drive with 120 km/h in a road where the speed limit is 80 km/h?" They pry their forehead away from it and lean backwards this time, letting out a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry for almost ruining your car." The angel says apologetically as he stares at his feet, still feeling his heart pound like crazy. It wasn't like he would've died, but the human next to him would if he did nothing. It was entirely based on the instinct he had to protect his companion, with no thought put inside it. It wasn't his angel instincts, no. It was something else.

The human scoffed and turned at him, once again irritated by his constant apologies about trivial things. "If it weren't for you, I would've fucking died. You saved my life. So why are you apologizing for that? A car could be fixed, but I can not." 

He noticed a palm on the small box-type of between them that opened with a click. It had a small storage room inside, it was usually filled with their driver's license, their wallet, and other important things. They stared at the palm, and then back at the angel's face, which had a small reddish hue on it. "...You're nervous, you feared for your life back there. When your arm touched mine, I felt the same horror you felt and saw your life flashing before your eyes... That's what I admire about humans. You have a short life span, yet you can do amazing things with it where as things we do take forever to complete. You have something to be worried about and protect, where as us angels don't have that oppoturnity... If it helps you to calm down, you can hold my hand."

The human considers asking about how angels do not have a life same as humans to protect for a moment, and wonder if Simeon looks at his own long life span as a simple burden. But they could question it once they had a calmer head. For now, Simeon's palm looked very warm and welcoming. Slowly reaching out on there, they put their hand on top of if and squeezed it, getting the same treatment back. 

Simeon's hand felt far more intimate, both in a romantic and friendly way, than anything they had felt before. Even more than their own family or friends. Even more than the smile the brothers gave them before they left the realm. And that is where they realized that, in fact, they were still in love with this pretty angel. They realized their feelings had not gone cold. That it wasn't a bitter memory inside their heart. 

"...I hate you so much sometimes." The human's voice quivered as they spoke and they squeezed the hand even more, not letting the tears in their eyes fall. They had just gone through a near-death exprience, got irritated with this man simply because they had no idea how to express gratitude or a simple appreciation, and now, this stupid angel was playing with the strings of his heart again. This time, it played a faint, melancholic song, instead of an innocently excited and fast paced one. 

The angel simply gave a warm squeeze full of affection in return, earning a sob from the human this time.

~○~

"...We're there." They say and stop the car in front of a very cute, wooden house with two floors and an attic, surrounded by a cobblestone path, a stone wall with a staircase that lead to a grass field a few feet off the ground, and many trees along with hills and mountains in the distance. There was a small wooden entrance made in the same style as the main one that entered the house, but this one led to a huge garden with various types of vegetables and fruit trees. And if he looked closely enough, he could see the wooden railing of the balcony behind the house. 

He stretched and felt his bones pop and crack from staying still for so long, and the pressure on his shoulderblades and shoulders were getting worse. He had to brush snd rearrange his feathers, ruffle them a bit, and flap them a couple of times to relax. The familiar scent of grass and tree leaves hit him, it was a weirdly nostalgic smell. It went through really old times, a few centuries after Lucifer fell...

He remembered the bright smile of a young, blonde boy with bright blue and green eyes, and tiny wings. The boy ran through the green fields of heavens freely, not giving a care in the world around him. He smiled at the memory and helped the human to take the suitcases and other stuff they bought in the way out of the car's storage. After that was done, he opened a heavy door with a heavy bag of sand behind it, tied to a pulley that made the bag of sand go upwards when opened. The bag of sand would go downwards and bump on the door with a huge thud when it was closed, and the foor was already creaky enough.

"What is this for?"

"...I think it makes the door close by itself. I don't know, my grandparents always kept them there." They say and get up to the second floor through a (again) very creaky staircase closed the blinds in the living room upstairs once they reached there. It was impossible to walk quietly in this house, since the floors made weird thumping and other sounds that are similar to the door and the staircase.

With their hands still on the blinds, they turned at him. The room was a little dark now, thanks to the already closed and raining weather, along with the closed blinds. "...Your shoulders twitch a lot. You can let your wings out now."

"Thank you..." The angel said before letting a bright light envelope his body, and he extended his large wings out in a relaxed, almost peaceful expression. His wing joints and the bones on his back popped, making him sigh and groan in pleasure with closed eyes. He arched his back and streched his arms. A faint golden light in an oval shape covered his head and lit up his face in a way that the human could only describe as "beautiful".

"...With you around, we won't need a night lamp." They teased, and let themselves plop down to the couch. Simeon also smiled and sat down next to them. "Ugh, I'm glad that ride is over. I need a nap... You hungry?" Their voice comes out very low and tired, and Simeon shake his head sideway as a response. "You need to sleep. Is there a bed in here?" He asks while putting a hand on their shoulder, his left wing covering the back of the human like a soft pillow.

"...There are the couches, and my grandparent's bed. There is also one downstairs but that place is full of spiders and shit. You never know what you're going to find." They say and nuzzle their cheek agganist the soft, snow white feathers the angel had. Smiling with a comfortable expression. Simeon feels his heart burn for a moment, but he doesn't know if it is from the brightness that took over their soul all of a sudden, or the expression on their face. 

"...Simeon."

"Yes?"

"...I'm glad I met you." They say, before closing their eyes and leaning on his shoulder. 

"I'm really glad we met before I was gone."

~○~

Simeon wakes up when a stray of sunlight hits his face from the window next to the couch. He let it warm hus face for a while for how long, and slowly rose up on the bed.

Staring at the empty space next to him, he sighs and stares out of the window, which had a pretty much ghost town as a view. There was nothing but empty, wooden houses with vines, tree branches and moss surrounding them, neglected gardens, rotting wooden doors and hills. It looked comforting, but he knew that was because of the sunny weather. If it was raining, this place would look haunted.

Even though this place is pretty dusty, without you or anyone else to look after, he liked coming here. Just to re-live that moment he had with you. Ever since your soul left his side and went into a hidden corner of the Celestial Realm.

Sighing again, as he opened the window, the smell of wet grass and leaves hit his nose. The rain had just stopped and the sun was peaking out from the clouds up above.

"I'm glad we met as well." The angel thinks, smiling.

"I'm really glad we met before..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh stinkyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in my hometown and it is impossible to get anywhere without using a car. So...


End file.
